


Ignite

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: 'Could it be jealousy that Sogo was feeling?'Tamaki and Sogo are in a secret relationship.During a break at a photoshoot for an advertisement, two female models approach Mezzo" and they get too close with Tamaki, making Sogo feel insecure about their relationship.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Rose!  
> I hope you like it!

“We will take a break!” The photographer shouted as he finished looking through the photo’s of Sogo and Tamaki in black shirts with their collars unbuttoned and posing with different female models for a cosmetic advertisement. 

Sogo and Tamaki were next to the photographer to check the photos taken and listened to suggestions on what kind of poses could be made by them for the next session of the photoshoot. Once the photographer finished his talk and left the studio, Tamaki looked at Sogo, making a quick move to button Sogo’s shirt collar. 

“Sou-chan, you will catch a cold.” 

“Oh, thanks Tamaki-kun. But isn’t it better to leave it open? It’s not that cold now-” 

The clicking sound from the high heels were approaching Sogo and Tamaki.

“Yotsuba-san, congratulations on winning first place in the Dakaretai Otoko ranking!” One of the female models interrupted Tamaki and Sogo as the two walked over.

“Both of you were sexy during the photo shoot. As expected from one of the top idols in Japan!” The other model said as she made her pretentious smile. 

“Thank you,” Sogo said as he soon realized how both models were getting close to Tamaki, their arms close to touching Tamaki’s. 

Sogo felt uncomfortable looking at two ladies awfully close to Tamaki. Although he wanted to pull them away from Tamaki and tell them their relationship, he knew that could never happen in their workplace. Sogo clenched his fist and tried to maintain his usual friendly smile. 

"Tamaki-kun, you become sexier as you get older. I guess you will be popular with other famous lady celebrities." 

Tamaki frowned. "Not really. I stay with Sou-chan most of the time.”

“Oh yeah, Yotsuba-kun lives with Osaka-san currently right? It would be my dream to live in that house!” 

Tamaki continuously answered back their questions while Sogo was feeling a strange feeling.

Is it hatred that Sogo felt towards the ladies? 

Not really. 

Could it be jealousy that Sogo was feeling?

Maybe. 

“Okay! Time to get back to work everyone!” The photographer shouted as he came back to the studio. Everyone in the studio stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the photographer. 

Deep inside, he felt relieved. 

“We have arrived at the apartment! Good work today! The photographer was really happy about the outcome from the photoshoot today!” Banri said as he turned around to the backseat where Tamaki and Sogo were. 

On their way from work, it was quiet and Sogo looked out the window as the car passed by the brightly lit Ginza street. Tamaki found it strange that Sogo was silent throughout the car ride more than usual, but he guessed that Sogo was exhausted from the work and decided to not bother him from having a rest. 

“Thank you Banri-san. Let’s go Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said in a low tone. 

“Thanks Ban-chan. See you tomorrow.” Tamaki followed. 

“Get some rest, both of you,” Banri said with a smile as Sogo and Tamaki got out of the car. 

Sogo and Tamaki walked into the apartment building and as they waited for the elevator to arrive, Tamaki asked Sogo. 

“Sou-chan are you tired today? Do you want me to make something for dinner instead?” 

“No, I don’t feel hungry.” 

Sogo’s short answer was unexpected by Tamaki. No matter how tired Sogo was, he would not reply to Tamaki back with short answers. Tamaki realized something was not right. 

“Sou-chan, are you feeling sick? Should we go to the hospital?” 

“No. I’m fine.” 

Ding-

The lift stopped and opened its door on the seventeenth floor. Sogo quickly got out of the lift and stopped in front of their unit as he searched for his keys in his bag. Tamaki soon followed Sogo and stood at his back.  
Once the door flung open, Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s left hand and entered the house. Once the door closed, Tamaki turned to look at Sogo who had his head looking at the floor. 

“Sou-chan, are you angry at me? Why are you suddenly so quiet? If you don’t tell me, I won’t know!” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Come on Sou-chan, I know something is bothering you since today’s photoshoot. Did something happen to make you sad or angry?” 

“I told you it’s nothing!” 

Tamaki froze as Sogo shouted. Sogo looked up at Tamaki. 

“You are angry,” Tamaki said as he frowned. 

Sogo burst into tears. 

“Sou-chan? Why are you crying?” Tamaki asked as he wiped Sogo’s tears. 

“You were… Close with the… Ladies…” 

“Huh? You mean from today?” Tamaki tilted his head. 

“Yeah… also you are always surrounded by women…I hate that they cling on you and the smell of their perfume remains on you,” Sogo said as he sniffled. 

Tamaki stayed quiet. He never thought Sogo felt jealous about them since Sogo always retained his calm smile. 

“I’m sorry for not noticing that Sou-chan. To me, they are nothing,” Tamaki said. 

“I hate this feeling…” Sogo said in a small voice. 

Tamaki smiled and gave a kiss to Sogo on his cheek. 

“I guess that’s what you call jealousy?” 

Then Tamaki gave a deep kiss to Sogo, wrapping his arms around Sogo’s slender waist. Tamaki stopped his kiss and whispered into Sogo’s left ear. 

“Let’s go and continue in the bedroom.” 

Sogo blushed and quietly followed Tamaki’s lead to the bedroom. 

Sogo slowly opened his eyes to find Tamaki in front of him, soundly sleeping. 

Although they have done it many times before, Sogo felt extra embarrassed as he came to sense what happened the previous night. 

“What did I do yesterday…” Sogo said as he covered his face. 

“Hm…” Tamaki wrapped his right arm around Sogo. 

The warm sunlight beamed through the bedroom window and Sogo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy birthday Rose~ 
> 
> While I was writing this, I wanted to add some hints about Tamaki and Sogo going out such as Tamaki buttoning Sogo's shirt because he didn't want others to see that they are going out or that fact that the female models are aware that Tamaki and Sogo live together in the same apartment after Idolish7 decides to live in separate houses. 
> 
> In this story, Tamaki is 20 years old so he has more of the adult (?) side in here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
